The return
by BrokenDamsel
Summary: This is a story about the return of Candyfloss to Defenders of Justice, and her time from leaving the clan to the present day.


Candyfloss sat on the grass outside her old clan house, tears streaming down her half elf cheeks. Her knapsacks sat beside her, along with some bags of her belongings. For the first time, she felt alone. Her guild had excluded her, tired of her behaviour. With a sigh, Candy, as she was known to her friends, stood up and placed her knapsacks over her shoulder. She had failed herself, her guild and her father.  
Following the path out of town, she headed north to the one place she felt safe. Freelance. Placing her cape over her head she ran through the forests and up towards Mordu. It was getting late and she would have to spend the night there before attempting the caves of New Alencia. Entering the tavern to find a room, Candy removed her cape and placed it on a hanger. Smiling at the barkeep, she ordered a room and some wine before taking a seat.

On the other side of a bar, a fight started to break out.. Sensing some danger, Candy glasped at her sword and walked over.  
"Excuse me....Sirs...Hello...STOP! AND BE QUIET!!" Candy shouted, making the men jump back.  
Suddenly Candy felt a cold, knife press up against her cheek. With great agile, Candy turned and forced the knife away.  
" You come in here and place a knife to people, and don't expect for someone to stand up to you..?" Candy spoke to her attacker. "Are you friend or foe?" Her attacker spoke. Candy stood still and looked into her attackers eyes.  
"I am Candyfloss, I do no more than tavern sit and help less fortunate heal. I would see myself more as a friend than a foe...Unless you are one of them annoying people killers I hear about, then you shall find me to be your worst nightmare."  
The attacker couldn't help but laugh.  
"With your driftwood?"  
Candy nodded, " Hey, do not judge a book by its cover."  
With that Candy grabbed the attackers arm, snapped it down over her shoulder and kicked him above the shin. Watching him fall to the ground, she turned and placed her driftwood under his neck.  
"Still think its the weapon the defines the person?" Candy smirked.  
Removing her sword, she helped the attacker to his feet.  
"Now I suggest you and your friends do yourselves a favour, and remove from my sight before I show you how the sword feels in your chest."  
Standing defiant, Candy watched as they quickly escaped the tavern, then turning to the traveller they had set upon, she bowed and went back to her seat.  
"Men!"She moaned to herself, sipping from her glass of wine.  
The tavern remained quiet for the rest of the night, as Candy ate and drank. Resting back against her chair, she contemplated her future. She was no longer a Defender of Justice. She was now an outcast. Fallen from grace from her own stupidity. Sighing she left the main bar to head to bed. Unaware what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning, Candy packed up her knapsacks and hit the roads to Freelance once again. Making her way through the caves of the ancients, then up past New Alencia. Entering the gates of New Alencia, she sat down to catch her breath. It had been a long time since she had travelled for so long. especially with all her belongings on her back. Noticing Candy was struggling, a lady came to assist her. Smiling she spoke, "Here, child. Let me help you with these." Taking a couple of Candy's knapsacks, she carried them up the road..Worried , Candy followed until they came to a house. "Edro!" The woman spoke to the door. With that it opened, and the woman hushed Candy inside. Looking around, Candy noticed the big fire first. Walking over, she felt the flames heat sore over her and smiled. Her father had used to have a fire like this. Then sighing at the thought of her father, candy returned to the woman. "Take a seat, child." Candy did as she was told. The woman went to the stove and served Candy some hot soup. Taking another seat, the woman broke into elvish.  
"Man eneth l n?" She asked Candy. "Candyfloss eneth n n" Candy replied, taking some bread off the plate and dipping it into the soup.  
"Estannen Alatari. Manen naly ?"  
"Im maer, Le hannon"  
Alatari smiled, "That's good child. Your elvish is excellent, considering you are only half elvish."  
"My father was a elf. He was very proud of his background, and brought me up to learn the ancestry." Thinking of her father again, Candy fell silent and finished her food.  
"Thank you for the food, Miss Alatari, but I must leave..I plan to be in Freelance by nightfall."  
Alatari looked shocked at Candy. "Freelance? My dear, You know that city is run by rogues right?!"  
Candy nodded, "Its the only place I feel safe and at home. Plus my husband will be returning there any day soon." Candy smiled at the thought of her husband. Kenkle had been her first love. They'd done everything together, including when Candy had been exiled from the guild. Now he had found a place for them in his friends guild. Yet Candy wasn't ready to go back to a guild yet, she wanted some freedom and some independence.  
"Well little Candy, if you do go to Freelance, perhaps you could do something for me? I need to pass a parcel to my friend up there. Cynthia. She works in the brothel up there, and I carved her a new cane. Could you save a old elf a journey and take it for me?"  
Candy nodded. The least she could do was help Alatari, after she had fed her. Taking the parcel, Candy picked up her knappies and gave Alatari a hug. "Hantale, Alatari, M ra mesta"  
"M ra mesta, Candyfloss, No galu govad gen"  
The door opened again, and Candy exited. Looking back, she waved at Alatari. Somewhat blinded by the light, Candy seemed to take alot of wrong turns in the city, from finding herself down by the guilds, to a door protected by demons.  
"God I hate this city!!" Candy complained.  
Eventually Candy found the maze and picked up her speed. She would have to be fast up to Freelance so not to arouse suspicion. Stopping briefly, Candy wrapped herself in her dark cape, in an attempt to look like a rogue. Grunting to the people in the street, Candy made it to the tavern. Checking with the barkeep, she reserved a room. She would have to find a job to pay the room upkeep..Shouldn't be hard to get a job with 2 bars, cafe and a casino in town. Taking her seat, Candy opened up her telegrams. She noticed the writing on one, the other was fresh ink.  
Candy read the one in Kenkles handwriting first.  
"My beloved Candy, If you are reading this, You made it to Freelance safe and I am not yet there, I am in some trouble. But I shall be with you soon, I will send you some money to see you over until I can be with you. I love you my angel, Kenkle..x " Candy smiled, yet was slightly unsettled by this trouble he spoke off. Then opening her next telegram, Candy dropped her wine to the floor. Reading in disbelief, she felt tears streaming down her face.  
"Miss Candyfloss, It is with great sorrow that I must inform you that your husband, Kenkle was slain this afternoon by some rogues on his entrance to Freelance. On his deathbed, he asked me to give something to you. I shall meet you at Zeffers bar, twenty one hrs from the mid of night. My condolences, Tadem, Your husbands friend and leader."  
Candy looked for a clock to check the time. It was now almost twenty hours..Giving her one hour to compose herself and meet this Tadem. She wanted answers.  
But first there was something she had to attend too. Disposing of her knapsacks in her bedroom, she removed the cane from Alatari, and set off towards the brothel.

-  
Candy stood outside the brothel, and grimaced a little. Pulling her cloak over her head, she pushed the door open. Inside, loud music and bright lights almost deafened you or made you blind. Squinting, Candy located the bar and placed the cane down. Speaking from under the cape, Candy raised her voice.  
"Hello, ma'am, Am looking for Cythnia. I hear shes the owner of this place." The barkeep nodded and pointed Candy to a curtained area. "Thank You." Candy picked the cane back up and headed towards the curtains. As soon as she got within steps of it, the curtains drew back. Candy stepped back, surprised. In front of her sat a small half orc woman, Teeth missing, and a eye patch.  
"Yes child?" A horrible noise came out of the half orcs mouth. Candy gulped and walked over to the desk the half orc was sitting behind. "Are you Lady Cynthia, friend of the elven warrior, Alatari?" Candy asked.  
The half orc nodded and indicated for Candy to take a seat. "And you are?" Candy removed her cloak and sat down at the opposite side of the desk. Feeling the horcs eyes scan over her, Candy felt uneasy, and struggled to get her words out.  
"I am ...mhmm.. Candyfloss...I uhmmm.. I met Alatari in New Alencia, and she asked me to bring something to you.." Candy unwrapped the wrapping of the cane. Cynthia snatched the cane up. Eyeing its markings and carving, a smile broke across her face. "This is excellent, Oh Thank you child. Glad Alatari didn't have to make the trek...And sent me a rather attractive bringer. Normally she sends young men who ogle my girls. Not very nice. Now you, if your ever in need of a job, You find ol' cynthia here. I'll be sure pay you well."  
Candy stood up in horror, "I'm sorry I must leave, I have to see someone over my husbands death. I bid you farewell." And with that Candy fled the brothel.  
On the street it had started to rain, and slightly unnerved from her meeting with Cynthia she pondered if to go home, or get more upset meeting her husbands friend. Sighing Candy turned left towards the Zeffers bar. Entering, she noticed the bar was empty. Apart from a small gentlemen in the corner, noticing Candy, he rose to his feet. Candy walked over and greeted him. "Tadem?" Tadem nodded and helped Candy with her seat. "Miss Candy. Its an honour to finally meet you. Kenkle talked alot about you. I am very sorry for your lose." Candy nodded and bowed her head. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye. Noticing her upset, Tadem offered his hanker chief, and ordered her a wine. "Thank you, sir. Maybe you could help me with the knowings of my husbands death?"  
Tadem sighed and placed his hands on Candy's. "I wish I could help you, but I was elsewhere in the battle. I only saw him at his death. My follow leader, Low Light is on his way, he was with Kenkle as they fought the rogues." At the point a cloaked figure burst through the door, and shouted about a possible attack on its way. Candy grabbed at her driftwood and took stance prepared. Tadem greeted the cloaked figure and was about to introduce his to Candy, when two more figures burst through the door. The cloaked figure pushed Candy back, and turning to Candy informed her to stay back. Candy growled and jumped over the small ling before battling with one of the orcs. "Do you have to smell so bad?" Candy shouted as she kicked the orc. The stench was making it hard for her to go near it. Suddenly she felt the bar shake as the orcs retreated. Candy glanced around and dusted herself down. Then taking her seat, she sipped her wine. "Sorry about that Miss Candy. Well...Now the introductions. Miss Candy this is..." Before Tadem could finish, the ling smiled and took her hand kissing it. "I am Low_Light. But please, Call me Low."  
Tadem shook his head in disbelief with Low. Always the chancer, Tadem thought.  
Candy politely smiled and removed her hand from Lows grasp. "Now, maybe we could find out the details of my husbands death? I am rather tired and would like to be resting. Its been a long day."  
Low nodded, "well maybe it would be better to leave it for tonight. I don't wish to see you upset ma'am, I shall walk you to the tavern. And maybe we could meet up tomorrow?"  
Candy nodded, then standing up bowed to each of the gentleman and headed to the door. "Mhmm ..Oh Miss Candy?" Tadem shouted, and ran over to her. "As I said in my telegram, Kenkle had left me something to give to you." Taking Candys hand, he dropped a gold band into her small hand. Gasping Candy clutched at the wedding ring which had once sat proudly on her loves finger. Running out of the tavern, Candy could no longer hold back the tears.

-  
The next morning, Candy woke up to a slight tapping on her door. Grabbing her gown, she walked to the door and opened it. "Good morning, ma'am. You have a gentleman friend waiting for you in the bar." Candy nodded and closed the door to dress.  
Dressed all in black, Candy pulled her hair up at the back and wrapped it into a bun. Leaving the room, she placed Kenkles ring around a chain on her neck. As she walked into the bar, she noticed the gentleman in question. Low.  
"Good morning Miss Candy. My condolences again, over the situation we meet." Candy showed little emotion and sat down, stern faced.  
"Lets get this done, so I can go to mourn my beloved please." Candy spoke, somewhat frosty. Low sat across from Candy and started to explain :

Kenkle had set upon his journey to see Candy, and had reached Mordu in good time, where he met Low. Together they carried on thier journey and headed up towards New Alencia. Kenkle had heard of a new city close to New Alencia and wished to visit so he could buy his wife a present. Once buying Candy some tea, they set off back through the caves and up to New Alencia. It had been here Low had wished to stay for the night as it was growing both dark and cold. Kenkle then persuaded him it would be faster to get to Freelance, and explaining they could find Low a girl in the brothel and go to the casino for some fun. But as they got close to Freelance, they were set upon by a group of 6 rogues. Kenkle had tied his knapsack straps around him, and struggled to get them off for battle. They saw his weakness and set upon him. Luckily Tadem had also been in Freelance, waiting for Low. He had heard of a battle outside the gates and went to help his clanmates. While Tadem took care of some of the rogues. Low had gone to help Kenkle. But just as he slaughtered one of them, he turned to see Kenkle fall to the ground. Trying to revive him, he called for Tadem, as the rest of the rogues fled. Kenkle knew he was dying, and begged to be laid to rest in the lake. Arriving at the docks, Kenkle gave Tadem instructions to inform Candy, and to give her his ring. He didn't want Candy to be a widow for long. "Her beauty outshines Syndars brightest sun. She deserves to be loved, and to love in return.." And with them last words, Kenkle took his final breath.

Low took a breath. Looking at Candy crying he felt useless. Standing up, he placed his arms around her, and gave her a hug. "Miss Candy, My guild and I, well we are sorry for your loss. We also promised on Kenkles deathbed to look after you while you was going through these differcult times. I know at this time, You are in mourning. But we would like you to come with us and feel somewhat safe in these times of dark."  
Candy wiped her tears on Low's sleeve. "Sorry.. Mhmm I doubt I would be very good company for your guild at this moment in time, If it does not offend you, I would like to take up residence in Freelance for the forseeable future." Low nodded in acceptance and took to his seat.  
"Well I shall like to be able to visit you from time to time, to see how you are coping. Kenkle was a very good friend. And a noble fighter."  
With that Low rose to his feet, bid Candy farewell, and exited the tavern. Strange fellow is that Gentlemen, Candy thought to herself..

-  
The next few weeks were filled with sadness and darkness. Candy hardly left the safety of her bedroom at the tavern , unless she was called down for visitors. Low and Tadem were the main ones, occasionally with some of Kenkles friends and clan folk.  
Thou one morning, Instead of the house keep knocking at her door, It was the tavern owner. "Good morning Ma'am" He greeted Candy. Candy noticed a stern look upon his face. "Good morning sir, mhmm How may I help you?" Candy gestured for the tavern owner to enter, and pulled him a chair. "Well Miss Candy, I have noticed that the money you pre payed the room with, is now running low. After tomorrow, You shall either have to pay again. Or leave. Am sorry, I know things are bad right now. But business is business.."  
Candy gripped at her chain, and nodded.  
"Of course sir, I shall have some money for you by tomorrow. Thank you most kindly for bringing this to my attention."  
Candy escorted the tavern owner out of the bedroom, and walked down to the bar.  
Strumming her fingers on the table, she struggled to think how she could make some money. The only thing she had of any value, where the two wedding rings. Could she really bare to give up her rings so soon after Kenkles death?  
Sighing, Candy couldn't see another option and grabbed her cloak for the long trek to the back to Trollheim. As she got to Freelance gates, Candy shivered. Remembering Cynthia's words, she turned back and headed to the brothel. Pushing open the doors, Candy walked to the bar. The music and lights were off today. And she noticed Cynthia's curtains were open. Walking over she tapped on the desk where Cynthia sat.  
"Miss Cynthia?.. My names Candyfloss. I came the other week, with.."  
Cynthia stopped her mid sentence. "Yes I remember you my dear, What may I do for you?"  
Candy sighed and undid her cloak, taking a seat.  
"I come in search of a job, My rents almost up at the tavern, and I fail to find myself with any gold. I was going to sell my rings. but they have.. mhmm emotional baggage.."  
Cynthia nodded and looked over Candy. With her small hourglass figure, and long blonde looks, Cynthia thought Candy would make an excellent dancer. Unfortunately, She also knew Candy was not ready for such work.  
"Mhmm I can help my dear. How about some bar work?"  
Candy nodded and took cynthia's hand, "Thank You...Oh Thank You!! I shall start tonight"  
With that, Candy ran out the brothel and back to the tavern to inform the tavern owner. As she closed in on the tavern, she knocked into someone, and went flying onto the ground. "Watch where you are going you overgrown oaf!" Candy yelled at the figure. Turning around, the oaf laughed and helped Candy to her feet.  
"Sorry Miss Candy, and I do believe I am a ling, not a oaf."  
Dusting herself down, Candy noticed that it was Low who had sent her to the pavement.  
"Oh, Low. I am so sorry..I was in a rush. Was completely my fault, and I shouldn't of bit your head off about it."  
Low took Candys arm, and walked with her to the tavern.  
"So why was you in such a rush to get back? Trouble?"  
Low looked eager for there to be some trouble for him to deal with. Candy shook her head, "No. I wanted to tell the tavern owner about my new job, The one I can pay my rent with."  
Low looked wary at Candy, "Job?"  
"Yes, You know, that thing were woman make money... "They both laughed. "A woman like you shouldn't have to work. Too good for the likes of that." Candy laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"First time I've ever seen you smile, Miss Candy."  
Candy nodded and blushed, "Sorry, first time I've had something smile about.. You sounded just like.." "Kenkle" Low said, finishing her sentence, "God damn...Me and my big over sized. I am sorry Miss Candy."  
Candy stopped and stood before Low.  
"Don't be sorry. It felt good to be able smile and remember something good about him. And please, No more Miss Candy, we're friends now, no need for such formalities. Though if you wish to bow from time to time, feel free." Candy winked.  
Low nodded and as he got to the tavern door, waited for Candy to open it. Puzzled, Candy looked at him and saw him smirking.  
"Well You said no formalities, Don't have open the door to you now." Candy laughed and opened the door, quickly closing it before Low could enter, then took a seat. Suddenly Candy felt a tinge of sadness wash over her. She was having fun for the first time, since Kenkle had died. Crying, she failed to notice Low join her at the table. "Candy? whats wrong, my dear? Here have my hankerchief." Low passed her a torn cloth. Sobbing into it, Candy tried to break a sentence out.  
"Am sorry....I just... Kenkle...I feel...so wrong...laughing .. you...Hes dead!"  
Low sighed and took Candys hand, "Candy, Kenkle wanted you to live your own life. You think he would be happy knowing you are sat here crying because you had a laugh? He'd hate to see you like this. Now please. Cheer up. I'll buy you a cookie? "  
Candy realised Low was right and passed him back the now soaked hankerchief.  
"Chocolate cookie?" Candy asked, with a small smile. Low laughed and nodded before heading to the bar.  
Low stood at the bar, and starred back at Candy, sighing. If only she would see him as more than a friend. He wanted to care for her, and follow Kenkles wishes of her finding love again. Thinking of Kenkles last words "Her beauty outshines Syndars brightest sun. She deserves to be loved, and to love in return..", Low felt himself agreeing. Now he just had to show her it was him that deserved her love.

After a while, Candy found herself almost back to her usual self. Working in the bar, she earn enough gold to stay in the tavern, and on her time off, she found herself in Low's company. Often smiling and laughing and sharing memories of her deceased husband. The one thing Low didn't know about Candy, was how or where she was working. Candy had decided to keep that to herself. Candy also found herself drown to Low. Feeling things she hadn't felt for someone since Kenkle. Was not helped by canoe rides on Lake Tarnok. One day, Candy woke up ready for a day at work. She'd made a decision the night before to tell Low how she felt about him. But first she had a late shift at work to contend with. She was now basically running the Brothel for Cynthia, while she was ill. Dressing in her finest dress, Candy brushed her hair and set off for work. "Good afternoon, Ma'am" The bar staff shouted from behind the bar.  
"Good afternoon, Lacuna.." Candy replied back before closing the curtains and sitting at the desk. Hearing a small cough from behind the curtain, Candy stood back up and opened them up.  
"Yes Lacuna?" Candy asked the small saurian girl standing before her. "One of the dancers called in sick, Would you like me to dance tonight? Apparently we are to have a big party in."  
Candy shook her head, and patted Lacuna on the back. "No, Mhmmm I need bar staff, I guess I could do a lil dancing, Can't be too hard right?"  
Then closing the curtains, Candy instantly regretted her decision. That night, Candy ran the bar as usual. Asking Lacuna to notify her for when the party arrived. As she dressed, Candy felt nerves wash over her. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she needed the money, and the brothel needed the business. Soon, Lacunas head popped through the curtain. "Miss Candy, they're here." "Thank You Lacuna, Mhmmm give them drinks, sit them down...I'll be ready when the music starts..Give me five minutes though please."

As Lacuna left, Candy poured herself a shot of barbarian whiskey. Then she removed her wedding ring for the first time, and also the chain, with Kenkles ring. As the music started playing, Candy exited the curtains and headed for the stage. Only as she reached the stage to dance, Candy noticed the party in the front row. The party she was meant to dance for. It was Low, Tadem and their guild, The Fallen Angels. Candy tried to get Lacunas attention, but as she did, Low caught sight of Candy. Shocked Low stood up and walked out. Candy followed as fast as she could, and as she neared, fell over her heels.  
"Low..Stop, Please I can explain."  
Low stopped and walked over to her. Then going into his pocket, he threw some gold down at her. "Should be enough for the show, Have a good night Miss Candy."  
Candy got to her feet and followed him again. "Low, You have it all wrong. Please!" "What do I have wrong, Ma'am? That you work in the brothel? Is that how you have been paying your rent? Sleeping with men?! Hell I even believed the whole Kenkle is my only love story. And worse of all, I fell in love with a prostitute. More fool me"  
"Am not a prostitute, and I didn't sleep with any guys. I just run the brothel. Well, the dancing part. I'm meant to be nothing more than bar keep. Am sorry Low, I honestly am. I wanted to tell you but I was scared."  
"Scared of what? That I'd judge you? If You didn't know me, Miss Candy, by now. You'd never know me. But hey, Keep the change."  
Candy eventually caught up to Low, and forced him to stop. "Low, I mean it, am sorry. I didn't want you thinking less of me. I had to pay my rent, But I swear, I never slept with them. I only served drinks."  
Low looked at Candy and saw the tears streaming down her face. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her head.  
"Silly Candy. I believe you. Am sorry for the way I acted, I just... For the last few weeks, I've been falling in love with you."  
Candy lifted her head up, "what? But... I've been falling for you.." Low laughed, and took her hand.  
"Marry me then?"  
Candy looked surprised, and almost shocked. Yet for some reason, she found herself nodding in agreement. Whether was for comfort, or the fact he reminded her alot of her beloved Kenkle, she was not sure.

-  
Weeks passed, and Candy found herself sat outside her old clan's new house. Sitting on the grass, she remembered her first days as a defender of justice, meeting Kenkle.. and sadly her exit. With her upcoming wedding, and being given leadership of The Fallen Angels, Candy should of been at her happiest. Yet with the constant arguments with Low, the wedding was starting to become the last thing she wanted. Tears rolled down Candys soft cheeks, her green eyes stinging from trying to hold them back. Sighing Candy looked at the time, Low would be home soon, and be expecting his dinner cooked on the table. She felt more like a slave, than a wife. Standing up, she wiped her cloak down. "I'm going to have to run at some speed to be home in time.." Candy thought to herself. Wrapping her cloak around her, Candy started to speed through the village. As she reached the open areas and forests, she was running so fast she didn't notice the person on the path..Thud! Candy fell to the ground. "Ouch! Watch where you are going Missy" the figure spoke, some anger detected in his tone. Candy helped the guy to his feet. "Am sorry, Sir. I was in a rush. I didn't watch where I was going. Here, let me help you pick these books up." Candy leant down onto her knees to assist the collecting of the books. As she reached for one, the figures hand fell under hers. Blushing, she removed her hand and stumbled an apology. Smiling the gentleman forgave her. Candy caught his eyes, so dark. Yet full of intelligence. "The names Marroc, Captain Marroc." Marroc bowed.  
"Candyfloss, Its very nice to meet you Captain. Oh god. Look at the time, He'll be home...Oh am in trouble..I must go, was nice to meet you."  
And with that Candy waved and ran as fast as she could. When she reached the home she shared with Low, she noticed he was not yet home. She'd only just started cooking when the door opened.  
"Good evening, my dear" Low said, Kissing Candys cheek. "Hello Dear. My apologises for the late dinner, housework was tedius today." Low nodded, somewhat disapproving and went to his chair near the fire. As she cooked, All Candy could think about was the eyes of Marroc. And how soft his hand was against hers. Smiling stupidly, Candy sighed as she was snapped back to reality. "C'mon dear, I'm a working man here. I need my food!"  
Candy quickly finished up the meal and placed it on the table. Sitting down opposite, Candy stopped listening after the first 10 complaints about her cooking, she was too busy remembering Marroc. She had to see him again.

The next morning, Candys search for Marroc started, She watched for him on her travels all day. Almost giving up hope, Candy ran into Cypruss Library to escape the rain. As she stood looking out the window, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
"Good day Missy.." A smile broke across Candys face as she heard Marroc's voice. "Hello again Captain. What a lovely surprise." Marroc nodded and stood next to Candy.  
"I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon Ma'am..But am glad I got to see you." Candys smile broadened. Feeling her cheeks blushing, she coughed and tried to avoid his eyes.  
"Do you have time for a quick drink today? Or will "he" be home?" Marroc asked. ""He" is my fiance. And No..He won't be home till later, so yes I will join you for a drink."  
Marroc's smile saddened a small part at the news of Fiance. He had not been able get Candy's half elvish beauty off his mind the whole night. And now he found out she was betrothed. Finding a small secluded table for them both, Marroc held the chair out for Candy and poured her some water.  
"So...Tell me about yourself?" Marroc asked.  
"Well..Am engaged to Low_ Light. Leader of The Fallen Angels, and I used to work as bar staff in the Brothel.. You?"  
" Captain Marroc of Defenders of Justice. No lady. And I've never worked at the Brothel."  
They both laughed and smiled. Candy liked Marroc, for some reason he made her feel safe, and alive again. For the next two hours, they sat drinking water and talking about their lives. Candy spent a whole hour complaining about her relationship. They even talked about Candy being a ex Defender of Justice. As it was before the time Marroc has joined, he had no knowledge of her from there. "You know, If things are that bad at home, You should leave. Why marry someone who treats you that way?" Candy shrugged, "Because Marroc, I have no where else to go." Marroc looked at her, with a look to indicate it was not true. "There's always places Miss Candy, and from what You have been telling me, Seems you have grown up alot in the last few months. You should talk to Wynn, and Jessebelle. Am sure they will find it in their hearts to forgive you, then maybe you can forgive yourself for your past mistakes and move on."  
Candy nodded, deep in thought. Marroc was right, she knew this. And she did want to put things with her past right. Taking Marrocs hand, she leant in.  
"Would you come with me? I feel somewhat more confident when I am with you."  
"It would be an honour. Come with me now, we'll see Wynn and then You can deal with Low as you wish." Candy breathed in and stood up.  
"Well if am not going to do this now, I never will...Lets get this done.."

-  
As Marroc and Candy made the walk from Cypruss to Trollheim, Candy thought of all the possibilities that could happen. Wynn could say No to Candy reentering the clan house and she'd be stuck with Low, something that made Candy shiver. She wasn't looking for a place in the clan. Just a refuge so she could get her head clear, and decide her next step.

As they reached the crowded Trollheim, Marroc pulled her into the Tavern doors and looked at her, softly.  
"Ready Candy?" With a nervous smile, Candy nodded and followed Marroc almost three small steps behind. Noticing Wynn in a corner, Candy stepped back to allow Marroc time to talk to Wynn and explain everything. The already swarming butterflies in her stomach grew as both Marroc and Wynn stood from their seats and walked towards Candy. Then Candy felt two petite arms pull her close and hug her. Somewhat surprised, she pulled back.  
"Long time no see Candy. You look well. "Wynn spoke in her soft voice. Candy's butterflies started to ease up.  
"Nice to see you too Wynn." Marroc took Candys hand and lead her to the table, where a small dwarf sat too. "This is Borin, Wynn's husband, and fellow leader in the clan." Candy bowed her head in respect.  
"Good afternoon, Sir." Candy spoke, voice broken by nerves. Looking up from his paper, Borin removed the ale from his hand, and took Candys and shook it.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Candy."  
Candy smiled and felt at ease. Pulling her chair closer to the table, she listened as Wynn and Marroc spoke about some of the other clanmates. Names Candy remembered where mentioned along with some she had no idea of. "Jessebelle and Lord married?" Candy butted in after hearing the news. Wynn nodded and carried on talking. Every so often she would feel a reassuring squeeze of the hand from Marroc, followed by a smile crossing his face. Then eventually Wynn turned to Candy. "Candy, The clan will be delighted to have you stay while you deal with your problems. DoJ will always be a home to those in need. And well You have history with the clan, Some good...some ..well You know.." Candy nodded, "So I'll send Marroc with you to get your belongings. I can also ask Wolfwood.. More muscle ..Just in case."  
Candy smiled and took to her feet. "Thank You Wynn, Borin. I really appreciate this. And I will repay your generosity, Anything you wish to know about one a days, any knowledge I can share, I will do so." And together Marroc and Candy left the tavern. Waiting at the gates for Wolfwood to show up, Marroc threw stones out of the gates. "Something up, Marroc?" Candy asked. Marroc shook his head and continued to throw the stones.  
"Oww! Marroc You..." a gentlemen spoke coming towards them with a stone, "Bloody hurt my head." Marroc laughed and turned towards Candy.  
"This is Wolfwood. Have excuse his language in front of ladies. Hes a sailor." Candy giggled and greeted Wolfwood.  
"Call me wolfy for short,and hi."

As they entered Terra, Candy looked around uneasy. She was half hoping she could grab her stuff and get away before Low saw her..But unfortunately that wouldn't be the case.  
Soon as her keys opened the door, Lows voice bellowed from upstairs.  
"There you are, what time do You call this..?" Low stopped at the top of the stairs, and eyes Wolfy and Marroc, "And who are these? Men from your brothel days?"  
Candy looked shocked, and with all her strength, slapped Low over the face. Marroc rushed to her side, and stood in front of her.  
"Wolf, Get Candy out of here till she calms down, I'll grab her stuff." Wolfwood nodded and escorted Candy outside. "Nice slap. Remind me not get on the wrong side of you.." Candy sighed, and stood against the wall, listening to the arguments from inside.  
"damn, Your hubby sure has a voice on him. Glad Marroc is keeping his calm. I've only seen him angry once, Was not nice.." Candy looked panicingly at the door. Soon Marroc came out, with all her stuff. Handing some of the bags to Wolfwood, he turned to Candy. "I think You need to talk to Low, we'll wait here hun." Candy nodded and entered the house.  
To her surprise, she saw Low crying in his chair. "Why do this to me, Candy? I thought You loved me. The marriage is only a few days away. Will you be home in time?" Low looked up at Candy.  
"Am sorry Low, am not going to marry you. You're not the man I thought you was." Candy turned away, and as she walked out the door, she dropped her ring on the table next to it.  
"Come back Candy! I can change! If you leave now,don't bother coming back..And guys, You're welcome to her, crazy woman she is. Should of left her at that brothel. You'd of been able pay for her.."  
Candy looked in horror as Marroc walked over to Low.  
"Sir, I suggest you go back to the house. Candy's leaving you and if you have any sense, You will be best to leave her be from now on. Or you will have me to deal with." Marroc took Candys hand and lead them away and back to the clan house.  
"Am sorry guys," Candy spoke up before they entered the house, "I didn't mean to be this much trouble.."  
Marroc shook his head, "Don't worry your pretty little head Candy. We got your back." Candy smiled and followed Wolfwood inside. Stepping into the hall, she found Wynn, Borin and Jessebelle waiting for her. "Welcome home, Candy" Jessebelle spoke, hugging Candy.  
Soon as Candy had been introduced to everyone in the guild, Marroc took her to one side. "Come with me." He said. Candy followed him into a room. The room was small and stuffy. Dust made Candy sneeze. "Bless you." Marroc said smiling. "Is this my bedroom?" Candy asked worringly.  
Marroc laughed and put the light on, "Not yours no. Its just a small hideaway. I just wanted to give you something. Turn around." Candy did as she was told, and giggled as she felt his hands close to her neck. Lifting her hair up, Marroc placed a chain around Candy's neck. "Oh...Marroc!! my chain.. Thank You..Oh Thank You Marroc.." In the excitement, Candy landed a kiss on Marroc's lips. Neither of them pulled away, and when they did, both wore a somewhat goofy smile on their faces, cheeks both blushing red. "Mhmmm...well that was unexpected..but enjoyed." Marroc spoke first. Candy nodded.  
"Sorry..I shouldn't of done that. Not so soon after me and Low." Candy turned away.  
"Hun, From what you've said to me, the love between you and Low, broke down a long time ago.. And well I'm attracted to you. I'd like to buy your patronage."  
Candy thought this was an insult to her. Slapping Marroc soundly across the face,she reached for the door. "I am not for sale. I may of worked in the Brothel, but am certainly not one of them girls!"  
Marroc looked humbly at her, "Candy, that's not what I meant. I meant I would like to have your company..I enjoy being around you. I'm sorry." Candy removed her hand from the handle, and looked at him.  
"I would like that too, "Then leaning in she whispered softly in his ear. "Two things though. You don't have to buy my company, thats free for you...And well am attracted to you too." Marroc smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.  
"However, I am recently single. I don't want to rush into something. I did that with Low, and well look how that ended. Goodnight Marroc." Candy kissed his cheek and left for her bedroom.  
Marroc leant against the door.  
"Well, Its a start.." He smiled, thinking to himself.


End file.
